Saiyuki: Saiyuubito Q
Questions for the Sanzo Ikkou cont. QUESTION: Please tell me everyone’s daily schedules from before you set out on the journey! (Penname Shuki, Saitama Prefecture) Sanzo: Rise at 8 am. Eat breakfast and wash, and go to the office at 10 Gojyo: …… How refined can you get Hakkai: You don’t rise early at the temple? Sanzo: I’m one of the highest ranking monks Hakkai: Is that an executive office……? Goku: Mine’s the same as Sanzo’s. When Sanzo goes to work I go play somewhere. When Sanzo goes out somewhere for work I tag along though Hakkai: I’m a personal tutor depending on the day. There are also times when Goku comes to play at the house by himself Gojyo: He usually comes by himself when he’s had a fight with Sanzo (laughs) Goku: Shut up! Hakkai: I wake at 7 am. I take out the trash and such while doing laundry. I wake Gojyo after I make breakfast. If he came home late and it doesn’t seem like he’ll wake up, I leave him alone and start cleaning like that. If I persistently vacuum around the bed he’ll reluctantly wake up, after all Gojyo: I thought you were doing that on purpose…… Hakkai: After I eat I do the dishes, then water the plants and see Gojyo off, then I watch TV for a while. After that I do the shopping… Sanzo: Hey, how long are you gonna make us listen to this “Housewife’s daily life”? QUESTION: Everyone, are you the Kakipii kaki no tane* type, or are you the peanuts type? (Penname) Chitatsu, Tochigi Prefecture) Sanzo: …… Don’t you eat them both at the same time? Goku: Ah, I’m the persimmon-seeds-are-bitter-so-I-don’t-ne ed-them –type. But that’s a waste, so after I finish eating the peanuts I’ll eat the persimmon seeds too Gojyo: So you eat it in the end Hakkai: Goku is the type to eat what he likes first Goku: But it’s a waste to eat the stuff I like after I’m full Sanzo: When have you ever been ‘full’? Goku: I used to think that if you planted it a persimmon tree would grow up Hakkai: Persimmon seeds…… They’re just called that because of the shape, Goku Goku: Yeah, I’ve grown up a little (laughs) *‘Kaki no tane’ literally means ‘persimmon seeds’, but it also refers to a type of persimmon seed –shaped arare. I think Kakipii is a brand name. QUESTION: Who is the very best at singing among you? (Penname Ichika, Fukuoka Prefecture) Gojyo: Is it Sanzo, hands down? Goku: When you ask ‘who’s gonna sing’, Sanzo won’t let go the mic if he’s drunk Gojyo: But he’s real good, even if it pisses me off Hakkai: Gojyo and Goku are good too. When he sings, Goku’s voice becomes adult-like Sanzo: You don’t sing anything at all, do you Hakkai Goku: I’ve only ever heard Hakkai sing “Black Ship Song” Hakkai: It’s fun just listening to you all sing, so I’m good. I won’t sing after this either, ever (laughs) *Listen to the song here QUESTION: The Sanzo Ikkou debuts as idol singers! Quick, what is your unit name? (Penname Hadzuki Setsunai, Iwate Prefecture) Hakkai: Well, let’s go with “Genjyo Sanzo with Super Monkeys” Gojyo: Lame!! Goku: And it’s a rip-off Hakkai: “Morning Glow Kappas” or something? Sanzo: Can’t tell what your original material was Hakkai: “4 Beautiful Glasses Girls. Club” Goku: You added a bunch of stuff Gojyo: That name is total fraud Hakkai: It’s a joke. To tell the truth, I’ve already thought of the trump Goku: (crease between the eyebrows) …… What? Hakkai: “Bo’z”…… Sanzo: Get out *The only band parody (I think) I get is the last one. B’z is a band, and bouzu (pronounced ‘boz’) means monk. If anybody knows any of the others, please tell me? QUESTION: What do you 4 talk about while riding in Jeep or eating a meal? (Penname Yuukipon, Oita Prefecture) Hakkai: Usually stupid stories like these Gojyo: Don’t you go saying that Questions for Sanzo QUESTION: What have you struggled with, more than raising Goku? (Penname Kayanai, Tokyo City) Sanzo: …… I’m just saying, I have no recollection of raising him QUESTION: What is your preferred section in the newspaper you read? (Penname Mori Atsuko, Tokyo City) Sanzo: It isn’t a question of where. I glance through the whole thing. It’s a way to kill time QUESTION: Do you read the 4 panel comic theater “Goki Goki Gojyo-tan”? (Penname Taku, Kanagawa Prefecture) Sanzo: Oh, that? That’s the only thing I don’t read. It doesn’t work as a time killer QUESTION: Does a Chakra Beam come out of Sanzo’s chakra (laughs)? (Penname Ricchan, Mie Prefecture) Sanzo: …… If you wanna see, shall I let it out? All right, stand over there QUESTION: I can’t seem to lose weight even if I exercise. What should I do to get good muscle tone? (Penname Maxi Second, Kagawa Prefecture) Sanzo: Don’t know. Why’re you asking me? If I leave a noisy kappa and monkey near you, you might use your mouth and stomach though QUESTION: Which is Sanzo susceptible to, mornings or nights? (Penname Seiki, Tokyo City) Sanzo: You think there’s something I’m susceptible to? …… But if you’re asking which I like, I like mornings. You don’t have to sleep at night, but you have to wake up in the morning QUESTION: When do you get most worked up?! (Penname Chiaki, Osaka Prefecture) Sanzo: What do I have to get worked up for? Even if I leave them alone, the crowd around me is so worked up I get tired QUESTION: In Reload vol 5 act 20, why did you appoint those two (Hakkai and Goku) to switch with Gat and travel with Hazel? I feel sorry for Gojyo in this taciturn member formation… (Penname Yuutan, Kanagawa Prefecture) Sanzo: Hakkai would go with Hazel as driver. If Hakkai and I were both to withdraw, the only ones left would be the 2 idiots, so I avoided that. But if I had made Gojyo go with him, the women abused by the youkai males would be terrified. So I went with the choice that seemed harmless. That’s all QUESTION: When I had no jam to put on my bread, I spread mayonnaise mixed with sugar on it, and my friends who saw me eat it all said… “What are you eating……?!” What does Sanzo-sama think??? (Penname Kubo Neko, Hiroshima Prefecture) Sanzo: So what? What’s weird about that? QUESTION: I bought a paper fan to battle cockroaches with, but I can’t get it to smack well. How can I deliver paper fan judgment like Sanzo-sama? (Penname Miri, Osaka Prefecture) Sanzo: Lay into inanimate objects at a parallel with them. When you aim at the floor or the wall, snap your wrist back at the moment you hit. This snap is important, hear me? QUESTION: When and how did Sanzo-sama’s paper fan judgment, praised by even Hazel as being art, come about? (Penname Kiyuu, Okayama Prefecture) Sanzo: I wonder. Before I knew it I was holding the grip, that’s all Questions for Goku QUESTION: Which is scarier, a perpetually gently, sincerely smiling Sanzo; a pampered, spoiled, scaredy-cat Gojyo; or a Hakkai seriously doing the Mustache Dance* and talking like a DJ? (Penname Pappirouta, Tokyo City) Goku: Aaaaagh, they’re all creepy…… But somehow, that Hakkai doesn’t seem too wrong, maybe… *See Storm Troopers doing the Mustache Dance! Although the writer might mean something more like this QUESTION: Which do you like best: pudding, yogurt, or almond jelly? (Penname Aofuji, Nagano Prefecture) Goku: 1st place, almond jelly; 2nd place, pudding; 3rd place yogurt. I don’t hate yogurt, but I’ll pass on stuff that isn’t all that filling. I can eat any amount of almond jelly QUESTION: When you saw Gat naked, you said you wanted to be buff too, but how far are you aiming? (Penname Yamato, Kanagawa Prefecture) Goku: Like that!! Like, “Hwatah~” land a hundred punches in a row, and whooooh~, break up rocks and stuff? QUESTION: Does Goku receive an allowance? It looks like the other 3 have money, but it doesn’t seem like Goku has any. So does he receive an allowance from Sanzo? (Penname NAO, Niigata Prefecture) Goku: I’ve got a bit, just in case anything ever happens. But Sanzo’ll hit me if I use it, so I don’t use it. It’s always been like that QUESTION: Have you seen Sanzo smile? If you have, what did it look like??? (Penname Midori, Fukuoka Prefecture) Goku: He does smile. I guess it’s hard for people who don’t know him to tell though QUESTION: If the other members (Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo) were food, what would they be? (Penname My Cup, Ibaraki Prefecture) Goku: Umm…… Hold on, that’s a hard one. Sanzo’s a manjyuu with gold flakes on top. Hakkai’s a green tea dango. Gojyo’s shrimp shumai. (Isn’t that only going by color……?) QUESTION: If you were told to eat either a hodgepodge of everything in Gojyo’s refrigerator or Sanzo’s mayonnaise ramen, which would you chose? (Penname Taiyaki, Hyogo Prefecture) Goku: …… hodgepodge… (small voice) Questions for Gojyo QUESTION: You’re always chasing after many types of women, but what’s your true type? Are other people’s wives okay? (laughs) (Penname Exploding Paranoia Housewife, Tochigi Prefecture) Gojyo: Whether someone is somebody’s wife has nothing to do with me, Missus. But, I do feel sorry for the husband. There’s no way for the husband to win against me, right? QUESTION: What do you think of Yon-sama*’s popularity? (Penname Takugawa Miyuki, Osaka Prefecture) Gojyo: Who’s Yon-sama?...... Oh, that glasses and scarf guy. I didn’t notice him so I didn’t know who that was. Eh, what’s the big deal? The way I see it, girls who say they like Sanzo or that Hakkai’s cool are blind *Yon-sama is the popular Korean actor, Yong Joon QUESTION: Every time, Gojyo-kun ends up in 4th place in the popularity poll; please give a comment for the ladies who don’t understand your appeal (Penname Crimson Red, Aichi Prefecture) Gojyo: Ha, I’m not the kinda guy who’d get upset over such a thing. But those ladies are definitely missing out. It’s okay if only the ones who get it know. I love all love them anyway QUESTION: What actually happens when you use an empty can as an ash tray? Does Hakkai-san make you do something…….? (Penname Ice Moon, Niigata Prefecture) Hakkai: When you stuff an empty can with cigarette butts, you can’t separate out the garbage Gojyo: Don’t butt in! Hakkai: If you try it once, you’ll understand just how hard it is to pick out the butts stuffed in the can. Why don’t you try putting yourself in the shoes of one who does that, a little? Gojyo: I got it, I got it okay! I haven’t done it recently!! QUESTION: Previously, I heard that Gojyo’s playing field was 16-32 year-olds. I’m reaching the limit soon, so could you please raise your playing field’s upper range?! (Penname COJYO, Tokyo City) Gojyo: Ok, Ok, don’t worry. Today’s young Misses are all young and pretty. How about I change the upper limit to “Like Kuroki Hitomi*”? *Kuroki Hitomi is an actress, born 1960 QUESTION: How do I get friendly with a girl? If there’s a trick, please tell me!! My ideal guy is Gojyo. You’re strong and cool, and I’ve fallen for your playboy points! I think you’re the manliest of the 4! (Penname Clever, Tokyo City) Gojyo: Oh, this is a question from a 9 year old boy?! You’re young, but you know a lot, good job boy. Listen, what girls look for in a man are strength and gentleness. It’s no good always being grumpy like Sanzo, or smiling on the surface like Hakkai. Men battle on the inside. And then there’s a man’s sexiness. Take a look at Goku, he’s not the least bit sexy, right? Men smile nihilistic-ly with a sidelong glance, like this. Grow up into a good man QUESTION: Why do you have antennae? (Penname Sanzo-han, Kanagawa Prefecture) Gojyo: …… I said, they’re not antennae…… They’re just unruly bits of hair QUESTION: You really can’t walk in a straight line if your antennae are cut? (Penname Chikana, Hyogo Prefecture) Gojyo: I’m telling you, these are just unruly hairs…… QUESTION: C…… Can I try cutting those antennae a bit? (Penname Tanahashi, Kagawa Prefecture) QUESTION: When you cut bugs’ and cockroaches’ antennae, they lose their sense of direction. Is it the same for Gojyo……?? (Penname Okame Tanuki, Shiga Prefecture) QUESTION: Those antennae are widely rumored to have many secret powers. What kind of powers do they actually have?! (Penname Koubara Natsuhime, Niigata Prefecture) QUESTION: Do Gojyo’s antennae change or anything according to his feelings? (Penname Aoi Ryoku, Aichi Prefecture) QUESTION: What happens to your antennae if they don’t sense women for a month? (Penname Yoruichi, Fukuoka Prefecture) QUESTION: How can I make such splendid antennae?? (Penname Kodaru, Hyogo Prefecture) QUESTION: What are those “antennae”, in the end? (Penname Kaori, Hyogo Prefecture) Gojyo: I’m telling you, they’re unruly bits of hair!! Hey, what, this is the end?! Questions for Hakkai QUESTION: Who requires the most looking after, Sanzo, Goku, or Gojyo? (Penname Sorako, Osaka Prefecture) Hakkai: Let’s see, there isn’t a number 1 or 2 (laughs). None of them really have common sense…… Gojyo doesn’t even know when trash day is; Sanzo made fun of him for it, but he probably doesn’t know either (laughs). But Goku listens surprisingly well, and he pays attention to me. Although with these delinquent babysitters…… But I don’t dislike this. I don’t mind being a shadow player. It’s my job, after all QUESTION: Hakkai always wears a white sash from his right shoulder. Is there some reason he wears it? Or is it just fashion? (Penname Stripey Stripey Ryouko, Hiroshima Prefecture) Hakkai: I wear it for when Jeep lands on my shoulder. Jeep’s claws are quite sharp, so if I wear it my clothes don’t get ripped and it’s easier for Jeep to get his balance. QUESTION: I’m having a hard time cleaning my room. What should I do to properly clean it up? And would you please scold me gently ♥ (Penname Roundish Person, Mie Prefecture) Hakkai: You shouldn’t do that; what if you become an adult like Gojyo? There are tricks to cleaning, and the first is to not regret throwing things away. If you try to keep everything, your room will always be a mess. Also, don’t “pretend not to see it”. Please carefully clean the room’s corners, windowsills, areas where water is used and such, without thinking “It’s so dirty, it’s hard to start cleaning”. You’ll feel good when everything is clean. I know there are many times you’re busy and can’t get around to doing everyday chores, but think of it as a change of pace, and hold that time important. QUESTION: Hakkai can drink a lot of liquor, but how much does he have to drink to get drunk? I want to see him drunk! (Penname Black-winged Ibis, Fukuoka Prefecture) Hakkai: Surprisingly, I do get drunk. I’m just the type to not show it. QUESTION: It seems like all the day’s stresses would pile up…… How do you release it? (Penname Sakurada Asao, Aichi Prefecture) Hakkai: I’m not that stressed. It’s released moderately within my everyday lifestyle, after all. I can’t say how though (laughs)